Parts of messages may be encrypted to prevent unauthorized persons from reading the messages. Decryption may be a slow process. If the messages are stored in encrypted form, the decryption may create undesirable latency when a user requests to read the messages in decrypted form. If the messages are stored in decrypted form, then the encrypted messages may not be available for forwarding to third parties. Storing the messages in both the encrypted form and the decrypted form may increase storage costs.